


The Great Tree Battle

by PilgrimKitty



Series: The Adventures of Burt and Carole's crazy Pets [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Dogs, Gen, M/M, Pets, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty!Kurt and Puppy!Blaine argue over who owns the best tree in the yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Tree Battle

“Kurt! Come down!!!” Blaine cried. Kurt had climbed up into the big tree in the backyard and was perched gracefully on a limb.

“I don’t want to come down yet, Blaine,” Kurt said, rubbing his face contentedly against the bark, marking the tree as his with his scent glands. “This is MY tree.”

“Nuh uh!” Blaine protested. He circled the big trunk twice, then lifted his leg and peed on the tree. “It’s mine now, I marked it! Come down and play with me, Kurt!”

“Ew, you stupid pup! You peed on my tree!” Kurt moved over to the end of the branch and leapt off gracefully. He moved with purpose to the Hudson-Hummel front walk and laid out in a patch of sun.

“Will you play with me now?” Blaine asked, running over to lick Kurt’s face. Kurt hissed and batted at him with a paw, and Blaine backed up, his tail between his legs, whimpering. Kurt took pity on the pup and sighed.

“I don’t really want to play right now, Blaine, but if you want, you can cuddle with me in the sun.”

“OKAY!” Blaine said happily as he snuggled against Kurt in a patch of sun. Cuddling with Kurt was even better than playing sometimes.

*!*


End file.
